


makoto is a giant softy

by JeanSouth



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, catboy fic, makoto is a gift from god
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 14:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2071416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanSouth/pseuds/JeanSouth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto can't say no to catboys. To be fair, he never tried to start with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	makoto is a giant softy

**Author's Note:**

> maybe a series

There weren’t many downsides to a house full of catboys, in Makoto’s opinion. The universe undoubtedly agreed.

So on Saturday - a day off, blessed and rare and relaxing away from the company, he did what he preferred most and spent time at home. It was a noisy home at the best of times despite its size, and far more welcoming than the marina biology labs even when they were having a good day. And besides that, his household even took pains to be a little quieter on a rare day off (if he wasn’t woken in the nicest way, that was).

Getting up from bed late was a treat he savoured before dragging himself from under the covers in his sinfully big bed, and down the stairs. His living room was all in neutral, slightly golden yellow tones that lit the room when the sun shone in. The furniture was made to match in soft oak wood and soft cushions in shades of brown.

It was about two in the afternoon when he walked in and found the sun doing just that on a choice patch of white carpet that conveniently was covered by Rin. Thankfully they shed little with almost no fur on them, but sometimes, if petted just right, scenting everything in reach was not beyond his companions.

"Good afternoon," he tried as he passed Rin, cutting through the warm sunshine before sitting to lean against the glass French doors. They stuck into his back a little, and he was just too far away to reach out and touch. Really, he itched to lean over and rub at the fuzzy red ears peeking out of Rin’s hair. They were about as big as Rin’s hand and flicked irritably at the sound of his intrusion. His hair was similarly mussed from rolling over in a pleasant sunshine doze, following the sun as it tracked its way around the room. Rin loved the sun the most, he always thought. Further down, his tail curled into a soft question mark over the bare skin of his thigh. It was the epitome of relaxed, smooth and slender despite the surly, sulking glare Rin shot at him.

"You’re in the sun," Rin hissed out at him, all sharp, pointed teeth as he rolled closer (to get to the sunlight. Not Makoto’s hands. Big, rough-soft hands that could get to the purry spot at the base of his tail) and shoved at him with a claw-tipped hand. They poked at Makoto’s thigh until he shifted, letting Rin utter a triumphant, slightly smug, "Move."

Instead of really moving away, Makoto slumped down and to the side a bit, and let his long legs spread slightly.

Firmly back in the sun, Rin shifted onto his back, closing his eyes. The light summer shirt he had on slid up his sunkissed thighs, soaking up more warmth. Almost everywhere he had a light, even tan from afternoons in the garden, from mornings in the pool for fun or competition (which he steadfastly denied, of course).

Slowly, Makoto slid a hand down his own leg to get at Rin’s cat ears, alternating between soft massages with his fingertips and gentle rubbing with the heel of his palm until a steady, deep purr filled the room. Before long, Rin would be back in the pool, back chasing birds, back bullying Rei in the kitchen, but sunshine was fleeting, and one must grab life with both hands.


End file.
